Lipbalm?
by Yjaeee667
Summary: Daehyun yang awalnya anti dengan yang namanya lipbalm menjadi menyukainya? Kenapa? DAEJAE / DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE / B.A.P / Fluff gagal. Bad summary.


Lipbalm?

Daehyun X Youngjae

Warn: typo(s), bahasanya agak rada-rada(?), fluff gagal gak usah nyesel(?)

Daehyun yang awalnya anti dengan yang namanya lipbalm menjadi menyukainya? Kenapa?

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading, baby😘

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun berlari menjauh. Menghindari make-up artist yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Ayolah Daehyun, pakai ini. Sekali saja. Ini hanya lipgloss biasa, you know? Ayolah..." Seorang make-up artis itu terus saja membujuk Daehyun.

Daehyun terus saja berlari. Membuat Himchan yang sedang duduk santai berdecak. "Yak, Jung Daehyun?! Berhentilah berlarian seperti itu."

"Yak, menjauh dariku noona. Aku tidak ingin memakainya." Daehyun bersembunyi dibalik badan Jongup. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan miliknya.

Suasana backstage B.A.P saat ini ramai dengan teriakan Daehyun. Yang kebanyakan perkataan 'menjauh dariku' atau 'aku tidak mau menggunakan benda itu'. Dia tidak menyukai lipstick, lipgloss, lipbalm dan sebagainya karena menurutnya, benda tersebut hanya membuat bibirnya tidak nyaman.

Beside that, he's manly bro. Dia itu pria tulen. Masa memakai benda yang biasanya dipakai oleh perempuan? Hell, no?!

"Dae, ayolah. Kita akan perform sebentar lagi." Yongguk mencoba bernego. Kasihan dengan make-up artis itu.

"No, aku itu manly, kau tau?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Oke, aku menyerah." Make-up artis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda menyerah.

"Biarkan aku yang memakaikannya," Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari seorang namja manis terdengar.

Youngjae—namja manis—sudah sering mendengar perdebatan konyol itu. Biasanya ia akan duduk diam sesekali memperhatikan tingkah Daehyun yang sedang berlarian itu. Menurutnya Daehyun-nya terlihat sangat lucu. Padahal biasanya dia berusaha sok cool saat di depannya.

"Dae," Youngjae berucap pelan. Memanggil nama kekasihnya yang saat ini mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya, sayang?" Semua yang berada di backstage itu terfokus pada mereka berdua. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Pakai ini.." Youngjae nyerahin lipbalm itu ke Daehyun. Tapi—

"Gak." Daehyun sudah menepis tangannya dan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Pakai baby~" Biasanya kalau Youngjae sudah manggil sayang-sayangan, Daehyun akan luluh tapi mungkin kali ini tidak.

"Tidak, baby~"

"Ck," Youngjae berdecak pelan. Tau jika akan percuma. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengeluarkan dari mulut.

Tanda Daehyun duga, Youngjae mengoleskan lipgloss itu ke bibir mungilnya.

Dan...

Chu~

Mata Daehyun membulat. Dia kaget karena Youngjae yang dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Youngjae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Daehyun yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Noona, Daehyun sudah menggunakan lipgloss, lihat. Jadi noona tenang saja," ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk bibir Daehyun.

"Kerja bagus, Jae." Ucap Himchan.

Pintu backstage B.A.P terbuka, menampilkan seorang kru M!Countdown.

"Lima menit lagi, kalian tampil." Lalu pergi bergitu saja.

Member B.A.P mengangguk dan berdiri, mengikuti kru tadi. Tiba-tiba Daehyun memanggil namja kesayangannya yang memang keluar terakhir, membuat Youngjae saat ini diambang pintu dengan memandang Daehyun heran. Bagaimana tidak? Jung Daehyun menatap bayangan dirinya—hasil kerja Youngjae akan bibirnya—yang ada di cermin dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jae," Daehyun memanggil sekali lagi nama namja kesayangannya itu.

"Wae?" Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun.

"Sepertinya ini masih belum kentara jika aku menggunakan lipbalm, jadi.." Daehyun mengambil sebuah lipbalm yang tergeletak di meja rias. Mengoleskannya pada bibir Youngjae dan langsung mencium bibir itu. Memagut bibur semanis gula dengan bibir miliknya. Melumatnya pelan dengan hisapan lembut disetiap incinya. Tangan Daehyun mengelus lembut pipi seputih salju milik Youngjae yang merona dan tangan satunya menarik lembut tengkuk kekasihnya. Sedangkan Youngjae dengan pasrah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun.

"Yakkk, Himchan hyung apa yang kau lakukan, yakk." Daehyun menggerang sambil memegangi tangan Himchan yang menjewer telinga miliknya.

"Lima menit lagi kita tampil, bodoh. Ahh tidak, kurang dari lima menit kita tampil bodoh."

"Dasar pengganggu. Aku hanya tidak mau bibir sexyku ini kering, makanya aku minta bantuan Youngjae."

"Modus."

"Sudahlah, ayo. Kita akan terlambat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yongguk pergi diikuti member lain dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah menggunakan lipbalm itu tidak manly, Jung?" Youngjae bertanya—sebenarnya menyindir—pada Daehyun.

"Kalau cara makai lipbalmnya pakai bibir kamu tetep manly kok, ay. Bibir kamu makin manis. Kalo kaya gini, aku mau kok pakai lipbalm tiap hari."

Jung sialan, kenapa malah menggombal? Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa pipinya bersemu?

Ah, Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

.

.

.

Fix, ini gak jelas. Endingnya engga banget lagi. Sorry. /pudung/

Bahasanya campur-campur lagi. Fluff gak jelas. Fluff gagal. Sorry. /pudung lagi/

Tapi gak papalah, buat ngobati rindu(?)

Ada yang kangen ngga btw? Gak ada ya.. TT Aku kangen looo(?)

Doain nilai unbk bagus ya guys,

Last, RnR juseyyoo

Jae's


End file.
